


"I might just kiss you." - Supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Christmas involves mistletoe, mistletoe involves kissing, and that is exactly what Kara and Lena did.





	"I might just kiss you." - Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Indigenous People’s Day!
> 
> Christmas is cominggg.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'Lena! I'm so glad you could make it,' Kara Danvers greeted her best friend with a warm hug before stepping aside to let her inside her apartment.

'It's Christmas, Kara. There's no place I'd rather be than at your party,' Lena Luthor smiled genuinely.

'Well, I'm honoured to be the one who managed to get you out of your office at a respectable hour,' the blonde grinned.

The businesswoman raised an eyebrow quizzically. 'Who said I went to the office today? Maybe I took the day off like any dignified Christian, and non-Christian, to celebrate the birth of a man who lived two thousand years ago, around whom a whole religion was created based on myths and the imagination of a bunch of random men.'

'That escalated quickly,' the Kryptonian noticed amusedly. 'Are you telling me you didn't go to L-Corp at all today?'

The Luthor opened her mouth before closing it again. The probability of her ever taking a day off of work for entertainment purposes was close to non-existent. 'No, you were right on the mark. I spent the morning and most of the afternoon at L-Corp,' the green eyed woman admitted. 'What else was I supposed to do to fill my day?' 

The reporter chuckled at her best friend's confession. 'You're such a nerd.' 

Lena stuck her tongue out in response before remembering something, 'hey, I got you something.'

'Me too!' The Super exclaimed excitedly. 'Me first,' she raised her finger signalling the other woman to wait one second as her other hand fished something out of her pocket. 'I know you've been pestering Alex to give you access to the DEO's classified collection of alien tech,-'

'I wouldn't call it "pestering",' the L-Corp CEO disagreed mildly.

'Alex called it "pestering",' Kara pointed out. 

'Fair enough,' the businesswoman conceded with a nod. 

'Anyway, I got you this DEO pass so you can now enter the facility whenever you want without the usual hassle and you also have access to some classified areas, including the alien tech room,' the hero handed the MIT graduate her new identification card.

'God, Kara, this is-, this is amazing, thank you,' Lena shook her head unbelievably. 'I might just kiss you,' she chuckled, knowing this gesture had taken a lot of trust from the DEO director and the Super's part.

The Kryptonian reached for something in her pocket again and held her arm up above their heads. 'Then why don't you?' She asked cheekily. 

The Luthor looked up at the mistletoe they were now under and laughed softly . 'Do you just carry that around with you at all times or...?' 

'No, but if it gives me an excuse to kiss you, then I might start doing it,' the blonde grinned before soft, red lips landed on hers, making her close her eyes and savour the sweet moment.

Whistles and claps broke them apart and both women were blushing at the attention they were getting. 

'Finally!' Alex Danvers exclaimed impatiently.

'Congratulations, ladies,' Kelly Olsen smiled at them both. 

Kara hid her face in her possibly more-than-best-friends-friend's shoulder although the happy grin never left her lips. 

Lena wrapped her arms around the Kryptonian body and whispered, 'merry Christmas, Kara.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves x
> 
> Inspire me (aka send me prompts) on Tumblr @luversd !


End file.
